edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ED Noire
Ed Edd N Eddy in E.D. NOIRE It was a nice beautiful town. She was the best and worst. The cold and the warm. The salty the sweet. People cared for each other. Sure she let crimes happen. But she was the best in the business. She was PEACH CREEK. " When are you coming home honey" said Butter Toast, Ed's wife. She was a kind hearted lady cared for everyone even for serial killers. " 'round 10 or 12'' replied the 6 foot giant. He wore a blue out fit. He decided to shave off the unibrow. He took showers daily, and even grew out his hair. It was a different Ed. However he still was kind heated and still dumb." Bye honey"'' " Bye" She waved as he drove away. At the office Eddy, a possible crooked detective, was talking to Double D, a rookie. " Anyways Edd I had to make a choice: go to World War 2, or become a cop. I strongly believe that I chose the right path. If i went to the war i woulda got killed. I dont know what's at the end of this path but i might love it." " Wow Eddy you are the the worst cop in the business aren't you." Double D had a blue beanie on his head. He also had a blue jumpsuit. He had a gun in his holster it was a Python, beautiful guns they are. Eddy had on a suit, a gray one, no hat he had a pad to write all of the suspects and clues in. His gun was the same make. Ed came in. " He Eddy. Hey rookie." Ed sneered. He didn't like rookies for some odd reason. He would bully them all the time, even if it was his own childhood friend. " Hey Ed. It's been two months since the accident." Double D replied. Ed and Eddy shot an angry glare at him. Two days ago, Jimmy , a 21 year old rookie had just been married to Sarah, was shot and killed by a member of the Mafia. He was a nice kid when he grew up. He started to like the Eds. He helped them with their scams and they would somehow work. When he died Sarah, Jimmy's wife and Ed's little sister, comited suicide. It hit Ed that his brother-in-law and his sister died. That's why it haunts him daily. " Shut Up. He was a better cop than you'll ever be." " I'm sorry Ed. I didn't mean to open up old wounds. I was just asking." Ed did his goofy smile" Okay I'm sorry to." He walked away," Come Edd let me take you out on a spin." Ed walked out the door. Edd followed. They hoped in the car and Ed drove. They started to chat when '' We got a triple homicide all units report to the sight. They looked at each other. They didn't know of the pending doom they will face.''